gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Soh Jinhong, the Rosy-Cheeked Sword Fiend
|season = 1 |arc number = 4 |chapters = Chapter 11-19 |gallery = :Category:Soh Jinhong, the Rosy-Cheeked Sword Fiend Arc (Images) |prev = Song Yerin |next = The Baekma Valley}} Soh Jinhong, the Rosy-Cheeked Sword Fiend is the fourth story arc of Gosu (The Master), consisting of nine chapters. Plot Summary Soh Jinhong, the Rosy-Cheeked Sword Fiend, massacred some assassins that were after his life before returning home. Receiving another mission from his 'employers', against his retainer's wishes, Jinhong got ready to enact vengeance once more. The mission instructed him to eliminate Jang Cheong, the ThunderLord, said to be posing as a revered monk named Myeongjeong. Later, the elder monk made his way back from the Bogwang temple and ran into Gang Ryong. As the two conversed, Jinhong attempted to take the monk's life but Ryong foiled the assassination. Jinhong then withdrew and with this failure, his handlers decided to cut ties with him. At nighttime, Jinhong goes to Yellow Dragon Temple for another attempt at Myeongjeong's life. Drawing behind him, the Elder conversed with Soh Jinhong with what knowledge he had. Refusing to be swayed by the monk's words, Jinhong got ready to cut him down until he sensed Gang Ryong's presence behind him. Rushing out to confront him, Jinhong and Ryong began fighting which eventually came to an end when Ryong struck Jinhong off of a cliff into a river. Ryone then went home while Jinhong cursed the event that had occured to that point and vowed to get revenge on Ryong and the Elder. After arriving back home, Jinhong found his retainer killed by assassins from the Heaven Earth Association. Soh Jinhong slayed the assassins, leaving one alive but seriously injured. Asking for the truth, the assassin revealed everything he knew including the truth about Jinhong's existence. Irritated and incredulous, Jinhong obtained the location of the Heaven Earth Association stronghold before killing the assassin. He then stormed their stronghold disguised as one of their own. After slaughtering the entire Heaven Earth Association and its leader, Jinhong arrived home to see the corpses of his so-called retainer and the assassins gone and the house completely cleared of any evidence of an altercation. In utter shock, Jinhong passed out. Meanwhile, Gang Ryong continued to keep an eye on the Elder, having not slept for days. As Jinhong sat in his home contemplating about his existence, he was visited by two men who offered him a chance to join the Baekma Valley. On their last visit, they revealed that they have information about the mysterious old man and told Jinhong to come to the Baekma Valley when ready, adding that a "monster" was looking for him.Remembering he had unfinished business, Jinhong got to his feet and left. Elsewhere, Gang finished a delivery and was heading home when he spotted Soh Jinhong. Then Ryong launched himself at the swordsman and they clashed. Eventually, the fight concluded with Ryong's victory. Later, after being treated by the Elder, Jinhong sneaked away. Elsewhere, in the Baekma Valley, Jin Garyeong and Yang Jeonghak discussed matters at hand. She then asked if Gang Ryong was a worthy successor to the Supreme Overlord and he replied he was a disappointment. Saying it was a shame, Garyeong mentioned that Ryong would be put in a situation that would show his true colours soon. Notes & Trivia * The Bogwang Temple is a branch of the Shaolin Temple and it was first introduced in chapter 2 of ''Yongbi the Invincible - A Side Story, ''approximately fifty years ago prior to the current timeline. Navigation Category:Arcs